The Life She Chose
by CherokeeCreekRose
Summary: At the time she thought it could be a fresh start, a chance to just be Isa and not Isabella Toretto, Dom's youngest sister. What she did not count on was for him to walk in. The moment names were exchanged she was hooked but it was the instant her hand was placed in his that she was gone. Owen Shaw had claimed her.
1. Disclaimer

**This is a work of fiction. That should be a disclaimer in itself.**

 **Anything you don't recognize belongs to me and the things that you do recognize belong to the wonderful and amazing minds of the creators.**

 **There will be changes that will cause somethings to go off script to fit my character into the story line.**

 **If you dislike that then maybe you should rethink reading this.**

 **If not then enjoy and I hope you like.**

 **Comments are always welcomed**

 **Thanks,**

 **Mia**


	2. Introduction

_'My brother always said you never turn you're back on family, even when family turns their back on you.' And for the most of her life she grew up believing that. Following it as if it was her life's motto. At least that was until she met him, a man that spun all her beliefs on it's head. From the hazel of his eyes that could stare into the depths of her soul. To his accent that coated every word he spoke. The security that his height offered, blanketing her in protection. It was easy to see why one would change everything. He was magnetic and the pull was too great. By the time she saw the real man behind his enchanting facade it was too late, she was in too deep . . ._

She fled, after what happened to Vince and Jesse. Her older sister starting a new relationship with a man that they later discovered was an undercover cop. Older brother on the run. Her family split, broken up, and seperated by miles and miles. What else was there for her to do. At the time she thought it could be a fresh start, a chance to be her own person, to not have everything based on a last name that echoed through the late night streets.

She could just be Isa and not Isabella Toretto, the youngest sister to Dom. That very night, when all those thoughts swarmed her head was when he walked in. Six feet tall, dark cropped hair, skin gracefully aged, defined muscles. The definition of all man. One that could turn heads and take any woman he pleased.

Who would think that those eyes, a mixture of greens, greys and browns would focus on her and only her. If only she knew what she was getting into when her charcoal gaze met his. The moment names were exchanged she was hooked but it was the instant her hand was placed in his Isa was gone.

 **Owen Shaw had claimed her.**


	3. Chapter 1

Soft, delicate like tiny electrical charges are what pulled her from slumber. A touch that trailed down her bare skin and then back up again. Fire brought on by callused fingers that belong to the man beside her sharing the bed.

Fighting the pull to fully wake up , Isa buried her face further into the hot flesh and sparse hair beneath her. Her angelic features resting right above his steady beating heart. The melody a lullaby to her dormant hearing. Her own feminine fingers guiding over his left pectoral.

A voice laced with sleep, raspy in nature and coated with his native accent called her name as she mumbled his name back in a breathless whisper. Gentle and quite as if she had not spoken at all. Eyes still shut tight from the world around her.

"Wake up, Love" was spoken close to her left ear. Those callused fingers of his now stopped traveling at the nape of her neck, pushing into her ebony hair. Isa groaned, nuzzling against his warm skin, determined to ignore him and settle back into a peaceful dream filled sleep.

Weathered, warm and moist lips coated with a coarseness of his facial hair pressed against her high cheek bones. His fingertips beginning to travel once again, tracing a path down her spine feeling every ridge, dip and grove until his palm spread wide on her lower back.

In a muffled and mumbled mess only two words were identified by his ears, his name and the word "Sleep."

A deep chortle arose from his throat, his right hand lifting from the mattress to brush her hair away to press his lips beneath her ear the vibrations of his chest jousting her head pulling her further from dreamland.

"Owen." Isa groaned, turning her head further into his chest as her bee stung lips made contact with his skin, tasting the light sheen of sweat that still clung to his flesh and her nose filling with his masculine scent.

Mimicking his own actions her hand shifted lower trailing his torso, her soft, sensitive fingers traveling along hard plains of muscles and various amounts of hair until they stopped, curving inward to rest on his abdominals.

Her slender thigh moving further up his own, toes curling under touching his calf. Eyes still closed shut, Isa traced the path of hair beneath his navel and below following it scraping her nails, scratching his skin.

"Are you awake now, Love?" Owen questioned with a hint of arrogance behind his word, taunting her for the almost unconscious way she was touching his body.

Tilting her head upwards, Isa placed her lips on the hollow of his neck. Peppering butterfly like kisses, as light as a feather. A husky moan left his parted lip as she touched a particular sensitive part under his ear.

Without though, almost like a reflex, Owen lowered his grip to hauled her body up and closer to his own.

Full, thick midnight lashes fluttered from their resting place over sharp cheek bones, finally opening to the light of the afternoon that illuminated their bedroom, streaming through the thick material that was not pulled completely closed over the glass pane windows.

Dark brown almost black eyes revealed, blinking to adjust to the light shifted to finally connect with the mix of hazel that belonged to Owen.

"Good morning love or perhaps I should say afternoon. " Owen spoke, the right corner of his lips turning up in a sly smile. Pursing her lips while a slight roll of her eyes Isa responded with, "Had someone let me sleep instead of keeping me awake until dawn I wouldn't have slept so late."

"I do not seem to recall you complaining at any point throughout the night , I seems to remember quite the opposite." Owen expressed, as he threaded the fingers of his right hand over her left that rested on his stomach. His left hand moving along to trace her curves.

Moving up onto her elbows, Isa crushed her lips down on his, his trimmed facial hair rubbing against her velvet, unblemished smooth skin creating a burn that was enticing and sent her nerves into over drive.

Pulling her fingers out between his, Isa traced back up his chest, over his neck to his strong jaw before propelling her fingers into his cropped dark hair with her nails now scratching at his scalp.

Consumed by the passion held in their kiss, Isa was startled when all of a sudden, with lightening like speed Owen twisted their bodies until her back was flat against the soft mattress. Her left leg bent at the knee almost cradling his larger body while her right leg still remained stretched out flat on the bed.

Her breath stiffened, Isa pulled back from his lips. Her sooty gaze examined his dark hazel eyes, analyzing everything from the small flecks of different colors in his iris to his blown out pupils. From there her eyes fixated elsewhere from the light almost invisible freckles that were dusted across his face, the soft pale pink of his lips that she loved so much to kiss, his defined jaw, his angular cheek bones, the small age lines that decorated his skin adding to his appeal.

There was not a single feature that Isa was not drawn to or that she was not attracted to. He was one gorgeous man. With that on her mind, her grip on his short hair tightened as she used it for leverage to pull his head and lips back down, and like magnets Isa attached her lips back to his.

Pushing and pulling both fighting for dominance. Until finally Isa relented, giving Owen the opportunity to take complete and total control of their kiss.

As Owen deepened the kiss, Isa skimmed her right hand up his left arm following the predominant vein that raised throughout the length of his arm something he achieved from his time in the military as a spec-ops soldier.

Continuing to pass over his broad shoulders and then over the width of his shoulder blades. Her nails biting into his flesh, as if anchoring her body to his.

A sound of protest escaped as Owen moved his lips away from hers, though it was replaced as he reconnected them to the curve of her neck igniting a fire beneath her flesh as his lips worked over a spot of sensitive nerves.

Whimpering as once again he pulled away, and groaning as his lips graced her sternum then down to the valley between her breast. His callused thumb reaching up to sweep across her left breast, circling the dust colored nipple causing the bud to harden and a sigh of pleasure to fall out of her swollen lips.

As Owen began to roll the erect nub between his thumb and fore finger, his hot breath touched the other before his tongue swiped across. Pure bliss traveled her nerves, her eyes rolling backwards beneath their lids as an involuntary jolt sent her into an arch that drew her body closer to his.

Toes curling and her nails burrowed deeper into his skin as his teeth came into play, nibbling at her right breast as his fingers continued to play with the left. The action causing her hips to rise, rolling to meet his.

Her fingers curling into a fist as she gripped his hair tighter to the point of pain, making Owen release her nipple to glance up at her face that sly smile turning into a cocky smirk as he viewed the sight of her face in sincere enjoyment.

Adding a new level to his already massive ego. Bracing his hands on the bed beside her thin waist, Owen began to trail kisses from beneath her breast down to her navel and below.

Though just as his lips traveled down the apex between her thighs, a ring sounded from the wooden floor below. Panting, trying to calm and regain her breath, Isa watched as an unclothed Owen, growling and mumbling expletives under his breath, moved off the bed and across the room to were his pants had been discarded from their late night lovemaking actives and pulled the phone from the back pocket.

Sexually frustrated and wanting more, Isa rolled on to her side, propping her head up by her left arm and proceeded to watch the naked vision of her lover as he argued with the voice on the other end.

Though Isa became distracted from his words as her gaze focused on his body, fantasizing about all the things they could be doing instead had his mobile phone not decided to interrupt their morning fun.

It seemed though that one thing was for certain, whatever was going to happen between them would have to be put on hold until whatever issue the phone call was about was taken care of.

Sighing and finally coming to terms with it, Isa pushed up off the mattress and turned placing her bare feet on the hard wood floors. Now on her feet, Isa made her way around the side of their bed pausing only for a moment by Owen to press a tender kiss to his bare shoulder before passing by him and out through their bedroom door.

Pausing to retrieve and pull on his discarded dark Henley shirt before entering the open kitchen. Reaching into the cabinet for a glass, Isa moved over to the refrigerator and grabbed the bottle of juice, filling the glass to the brim before placing the bottle back and shutting the door.

Leaning against the counter, sipping her drink, Isa thought back to the phone call and the words she had caught before she exited the bedroom, "I thought It was taken care of." Isa wondered exactly what he was referring to, if it had something to do with Braga or if it pertained to some new project he was about to start.

Movement drew her from the questions floating around her mind as her gaze locked on Owen dressed in only a pair of jeans. Smiling, Isa placed the glass of juice down on the counter top behind her and met his approach halfway.

"Problem?" Isa questioned, wrapping her arms around his torso, head tilted back to meet his hazel stare.

Leaning down, Owen pressed a kiss to her forehead before pulling her body closer to his in a proper hug. Isa nestled her head in the crook of his neck, waiting patiently for him to speak.

"I'm needed in the states, one of the drivers in Braga's set up was an undercover informant placed in there by the F.B.I. one of his men was suppose to take care of it but it seems that I am needed there to handled it. Properly. " There was no doubt in her mind about what Owen meant by that. He was going there to kill someone.

There was so many things that Isa had to say about that, but nothing she could do about it so instead she simply nodded her head. Accepting the fact but not partially being fond of it.

"How long will it take for you to find them?" Isa spoke hoping her voice had not wavered to show how much discomfort she was feeling from their topic of discussion.

"Not long at all, an employee of Braga apparently dropped her off at a hospital. " Owen explained but only one word stuck out to Isa, one she repeated out loud. "Her." It seemed silly for her too think that it was worst because it was a woman instead of a man, but then again maybe it had something to do with her being a woman as well.

Maybe Owen sensed some of that as he placed yet another kiss on the top of her head.

"How will you know what room she is in?" Slipped from her mouth, as Isa moved away walking back to the kitchen to retrieve her drink. "Did they give you her name?" She felt Owen follow behind her into the kitchen. "Isa . . ." Owen started but was interrupted by Isa turning back to face him. "What is it?"

"Don't worry about it Isa, it is not something you need to know." "Owen." Isa countered with before demanding, "I need to know."

Owen watched Isa, almost as if he was burning a hole through her with his gaze, waiting for her to back down and then sighing when he realized that this was not a battle that he could or would win with her. "Leticia Ortiz."

It was safe to say that, that was the last name she expected him to say. Shock consumed her, her breathing constricted, as her hands began to shake. Panic and fear were taking over her body. So much so that she did not even realized her legs had gave out or Owen catching her before she could crumbled to the floor.

"What is it, Love? What's wrong?" Owen questioned. "I know her." She whispered before clearing her throat and then repeating it loader, "I know her. I know her."


	4. Chapter 2

It was strange to think that only a year had passed since Owen had informed her of Letty being the F.B.I. informant. As much as she wanted to distance herself from the life and family she had left behind in Los Angeles it did not mean she had not missed them.

Hearing the name Leticia Ortiz had sent her on a trip down memory lane, bringing forth images she had thought she long since bottled away. She now regretted making Owen tell her the name, he was right she was better off not knowing.

The problem was now she did know, and that was what was eating away at Isa. Could she really condemn someone that she had practically grew up with, that was a best friend to her sister Mia and herself, and also the girlfriend to her brother all because she went undercover.

Isa battled with herself on that from the time Owen left for the states to the time he came back home to her. Though it was upon his arrival that she was truly shocked. He had not returned alone.

With him was a face she remember, who had not changed the least bit in the five years that had passed since Isa had been gone. Letty Ortiz.

Turns out the accident that was meant to kill her, that had landed her in the hospital had rendered her with no memory at all. Therefore no reason to be killed, at least that was how Owen had put it.

A tiny part of her heart like to think that maybe he kept Letty alive because of his love for her, but the majority of her brain informed her that without a memory Letty really was perfect for his crew.

And so here Isa set, in a warehouse in Moscow, Russia awaiting the return of Owen and his crew from their latest job. An attack on a military convoy to steal a military Seattle component.

The jobs in the past few years had been small and were an easy in and then out, but as of late the work was more substantial and with that had gained the attention of one D.S.S. agent named Luke Hobbs.

To Owen this was of little concern but for Isa, she was worried. Her life for the past six years had circled predominantly around Owen and the possibility that this American agent could take that away, take him away terrified her.

Sure there was Riley waiting in the back ground, ready to infiltrate should Hobbs show his face but it still unsettled her.

The sounds of engines drew her out of her thoughts, her stare focused on the entrance of the building waiting patiently for them to come inside. It seemed only naturally that Owen was the first through the door followed gradually by the other members.

Though it seemed one was missing, Oakes was no where in sight. He was not one that she could easily forget, his resemblance at least from behind was almost uncanny to her older brother Dom.

Watching Owen exit into an adjacent room, Isa followed but not before offering Letty a small smile, happy she had returned unharmed.

"Where's Oakes?" fell from her lips, the moment she crossed the threshold of the room. Her question sent a hazel stare her way.

"I imagine in a holding cell right about now." was his response, gaze fixed on her as he leaned on the desk which happened to be the only piece of furniture that decorated the room.

"A holding cell." Isa whispered to herself, almost in disbelief of what little emotion Owen had over the issue. "That doesn't concern you? With everything that he knows." She directed to him stepping further inside the room.

"Not really." Owen spoke, eyes cast down on the papers that cluttered the desktop. "Not really." Isa repeated his words again, shaking her head almost in shock at how he seemed not to care that Oakes being locked up could set in motion repercussions that they would be unable to get out of.

"Hobbs has been on our case, looking for any information that could bring us, your crew down. Oakes being locked up is the perfect opportunity for him to come here." Isa stressed hoping to get her opinion across. She was scared, worried about what could happen if Owen or even Letty were to be caught.

"And that is what Riley was hired for." Owen spoke, hoping to end the conversation, as if it would chase her anxiety away. Isa felt like anything she said would be brushed off with explanations that did not make her feel any better.

"What if Riley isn't enough?" Isa finally asked after bated breath, vocalizing her fear that even injecting the former military soldier as an inside informant may not be enough to keep them free of the Diplomatic Security Service or Hobbs.

It was that despair in her voice that drew his attention away from the work and back to Isa. Her dark eyes cast down at the floor below her feet. Not wanting to look up not knowing what his eyes would show.

The echo of his boot covered feet moving toward her reached her ears before the leather of the shoes entered her eyesight stopping only when they were toe to toe with her petite conversed feet.

"Isa." Owen whispered, his breath brushing across her olive skin, her name comanding her vision up until her eyes met his. Deep, dark chocolate meeting a mix of hazel. His lips lightly touched her forehead, remaining there for a few seconds before pulling away to meet her gaze again.

"I promise it will all be okay." Owen reassured, his fingers carding into her dark locks pushing them back away from her oval face. "Don't make promises you can not keep." she mumbled back.

Owen brushed his lips against her own. The kiss gentle and soft as he cradle her face in the palms of his hands. Trying to convey and convince her that all would be fine.

"I promise." Owen confirmed, staying true to his words. Nodding her head, Isa released the breath she was holding before letting a small smile grace her lips though it did not reach her eyes and Owen could see that.

"I'll make the call to Riley now." Owen spoke, leaning in to place another kiss on her forehead. "Thank you." Isa whispered, wrapping her arms around his torso, anchoring her body to his.

Needing the comfort from his larger frame to cradle her and silence the negative thoughts running rampant across her mind. His hands moved to wrap around her petite body as she nuzzled her face into the curve of his neck, the mixture of his aftershave and cologne filled her senses sending a small feeling of calm to wash over her.

It was not enough to take away all her fears or worries but it helped some. Though there was still a tiny voice in the back of her head that kept telling her that something was going to happen and as a result things would go horribly wrong.

A light kiss to her temple pulled her from the demons inside her head, as Owen began to run the wide palms of his hands up and down the length of her back. "Do you remember the night we met?" Owen asked, sending Isa on a trip down memory lane.

She could not help the burst of laughter that was released as she thought back to that night. Young and wanting independence she had walked confidently into a bar only to get into an argument with a group of drunk frat boys who thought cat calls, pick up lines and the word 'No' meant yes were attractive to woman and would land her in not one but all of their beds.

The only thing that it landed though was one of them flat on their back when Isa had sucker punched him. Something Letty had taught her many, many years ago though him being drunk had also played in her favor. When the shock had wore off of his buddies was when the fear kicked in for Isa. Landing a punch to an unsuspecting drunk was one thing but taking on angry ones whose friend had just been attacked by a girl was another.

Being a Toretto was a down fall at a moment like this it being in their blood the inability to back down, so she had braced herself for a fight she knew she had no business being in or could win.

She waited for the first hit but it never came thanks to Owen who had watched her performance and had stepped in catching the arm that had dare to try to touch her. In what felt like only a matter of seconds he had knocked them unconscious beside their friend. It was safe to say Owen was impressed by her and she was consumed by him. After that night the rest was history.

"Kind of hard to forget." Isa said, still laughing softly gaining a light chuckle from him as well. "I made a promise to you then that I would protect you and I have done all I could to keep it. I have not broken that promise so do not think I will break this one. Everything will be alright." Owen stated wanting to put to rest any and all doubt that was still in her head.

Tilting her head up, her eyes made contact with his as she studied them for the truth to his words. "Okay." Isa said, all her trust placed in Owen. Raising up on the tip of her toes, Isa placed her full lips to his. Moving them along with his in a passionate kiss.

"Shaw!" was yelled from outside the room, interrupting the steamy moment and causing the couple to pull away. "Everything's packed and ready to go." Denlinger spoke, poking his head through the door frame. It seemed like them being interrupted during intimate moments were becoming all too common with the crew.

"London here we come." Isa spoke, smiling up at Owen as she unwound her arms from his body turning on her heels and exited the room. Off to gain the next component to create the Nightshade device.


End file.
